If it's going to be a rainy day
by Rowana Renee
Summary: there's nothing you can do to make it change. AU Merlin/Freya siblings. Balinor's alive. It's a rainy day and Merlin and his sister are bored, so they use water, candles, ink, and an empty bottle to have some Merlin-Style fun. Written for random prompt.


Characters: Merlin & Freya

Object: Perfume bottle

Quote 1: "And if it's going to be a rainy day/ There's nothing we can do to make it change." (_Please Don't Stop the Rain _by James Morrison.)

Quote 2: "There cannot be a crisis next week. My schedule is already full." (anon.

(AU! Let's pretend that Merlin and Freya are SIBLIBGS!!!! And that Merly and Freya both know Balinor ^?^)

* * *

Merlin sighed as he glanced over at his twin sister; she was depressingly glum at the moment. After all, it was raining outside and that meant no playing hide and seek with Will.

He and Freya were each six years old, which made being stuck inside all the worse. Ever try to keep two six year olds inside for twenty-four hours? Not easy.

Eventually Merlin got an idea.

"Hey Freya, wanna help me with something?"

Freya sighed. "Why?"

Merlin scowled. "What's got you in a knot?"

Freya rolled her eyes. "If you haven't noticed, it's raining outside. We;ve got nothing to do."

Merlin glared at her. "Well if it's going to be a rainy day, there isn't anything we can do to make it change! We may as well do _something." _

Freya shrugged.

Merlin sighed. "Well I don't_ have_ to have your help."

He jumped up from where he had been sitting on the floor looking out the window and then he ran into his mothers' room. He was sure she had an empty bottle somewhere.

There it was! A small glass bottle that used to hold that foul-smelling elixor that Balinor had given her as a present. They had called the stuff "Perfume" and seemed to think it smelled good, but Merlin thought it was awful.

And now it was empty, as it had been given to Hunith over two years ago all of it had been used. Merlin was sure his mother wouldn't mind if he and Freya borrowed it. He carefully picked up the bottle and went back to Freya, tugging at her sleeve slightly when he got close enough.

She turned to him with a bored look. "What is it?"

Merlin grinned and held up the bottle. "Look what I've got!"

Freya gazed at him, a question in her eyes. "What are you going to do with that?"

Merlin smirked mischievously. "I've got an idea. Come on! I need to ask Mummy first!" with that he hurried away to his mothers' room, Freya following him curiously.

Merlin stopped in the doorway to his mothers' room and, using his most innocent voice, asked, "Mummy, can me an' Freya get some water?"

Hunith smiled at him. "You'll have to use the water in the kitchen; you're not going to the well while it's raining so hard!"

After running to the kitchen Merlin stood on top of a stool to reach a bucket of water and, using a spoon, filled the perfume bottle. After that he took the bottle to his room and got Freyas' favorite jars of blue and red ink.

Freya glared. "What are you doing?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'll only use a little. Do you want me to use red or blue?"

Freya sighed. "I suppose you could use blue."

Merlin nodded and carefully added some blue ink to the bottle of water.

Freya looked at him skeptically. "What's the point of that?"

Merlin stood up. "You'll see. Help me find a candle."

Freya still didn't know what her brother was planning, but figured that anything was better than just sitting around waiting for the rain to stop.

They found a candle and Freya watched in intrest as Merlin placed said candle behind the bottle of now blue-water and lit it. Freya watched for a moment before she frowned. "What's it supposed to do?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and pointed at the opposite wall. "Look over there."

There was a shimmering blue light on the wall, which would move around if Merlin turned the bottle of water. He grinned smugly at Freya. "See? _I _know how to make things!"

Freya giggled quietly. "Let's make some more!"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later their father walked in to find ten empty bottles or various glass items on the table, filled with coloured water. There was a candle near each bottle, casting coloured lights about the house.

Merlin and Freya were laughing histerically and moving the bottles around, presumably making the lights fight each other.

"Children!"

The both jumped up. "Father!"

Balinor glared. "What are you doing?"

They looked at each other. "Um...nothing...?"

Balinor shook his head. "I'd love to see the day when you don't do anything. What did I tell you before I left?"

Merlin sighed and recited, "There can't be a crisis until next week; my schedule is already full."

Balinor nodded. "Exactly!"

Merlin shrugged. "Well, it's not a_ crisis_! We didn't_ break _anything..."

Balinor sighed. "Alright then, you win." he grinned slightly "Clever of you to come up with something like this; I'm impressed!"

Merlin smiled foxishly. "Had to have something to do."

Now they just had to explain to Hunith why on earth they had lit candles by themselves.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(What that has to do with the quote it's based on is that they did wind up making the most of the rainy day.)


End file.
